The NIA grant will support a planning phase and preliminary study which will be multidisciplinary in nature. Four teams working independently and in collaboration will develop protocols to document and examine characteristics of selected aging and aged black persons within the metropolitan area who have hypertension and diabetes. Compilation of case histories and patient profiles which will provide the framework for on going longitudinal studies will take place. The Four teams as noted will address 1) biomedical, 2) clinical, 3) behavioral/socio-economic characteristics of the targeted population, and 4) patterns of health care utilization. A common computerized data base is to be maintained. Relationships and interactive factors are to be identified as comprehensive profiles of subjects are developed.